Hot Chocolate
by Soul of the Rain
Summary: Tomorrow is the second School Festival of Mikan! But she has insomnia and drinks hot chocolate. But the effects of hot chocolate are quite unknown…especially with alcohol. Mikatsume oneshot no flames please


**Hot Chocolate**

**Hope you enjoy my first oneshot. I know it's long…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I only own the plot and my OC. There will be a sequel to this—I'll announce the summary in the second chapter of this story, a preview of it (so it's not illegal, is it?) **

**Complete Summary: Tomorrow is the second School Festival of Mikan! But she has insomnia and drinks hot chocolate. But the effects of hot chocolate are quite unknown…especially with alcohol. Mikatsume Hotaruka oneshot no flames please. Please Read and Review. Complete summary inside.**

**Dedicated to friends, family and the reviewers. **

**Enjoy:D **

**Academy Grounds **

"Oh…! I really can't wait for tomorrow!" Sakura Mikan jumped up and down.

"Stop jumping up and down, you look like an idiot—I stand corrected, you already are one." Imai Hotaru said and rolled her eyes.

"Hmph! Well, I shouldn't be worrying about that—it's my second school festival!" Mikan said happily.

Tomorrow was the start of Mikan's second Alice festival—another exciting adventure waits for her to encounter. Another 'Last Dance'! Who will she dance with?

"I can't wait for the Last Dance, either! Oh, I'm just too excited!" Mikan squealed.

Hotaru pulled out her Idiot Gun, aimed it at Mikan and squeezed the trigger thrice.

"I should have shot you before you blabbed your mouth to the ground." Hotaru said and blew her gun.

"Hotaru!" Mikan whined. Mikan picked herself from the ground and ran to the dormitory.

"Ooooof!"

Mikan rubbed her head and opened her eyes.

Hyuuga Natsume and Baizuo Raiko were on the floor. Nogi Ruka's back was flat on the wall.

"Way to go, red-hearts-girl." Natsume grunted and stood up. Before Raiko got up, she popped three mints in her mouth and dusted her skirt. (She is very fond of breath mints, although her breath doesn't naturally stink, she pops some into her mouth.)

"You pervert! Why do I always bump into you!"

Mikan stomped to her room with her hands on her hips.

"She should wear shorts." Natsume grunted.

Ruka smiled. "Tomorrow is the school festival…another last dance…"

Raiko blinked. "I hate dancing."

**Mikan's Room**

"Ugh! I should take Natsume's advice for—ugh! No way. I should be more careful with my skirt…" Mikan looked at her skirt. Then she smiled.

Hotaru walked in with a controller. She satisfied herself by sitting on Mikan's chair and tapped a few buttons on the controller.

"You shouldn't be too comfortable with your skirt. You should be aware that there are boys in this school." Hotaru said.

Mikan grinned. "Thanks, Hotaru!"

"Idiots need advice." Hotaru calmly replied.

Mikan's eye twitched. "HOTARUU!"

"There's no use screaming." Hotaru said.

Mikan sighed.

"Hey I'm hungry. Let's go to Central Town!" Mikan pulled Hotaru to the Central Town Bus Stop.

**Central Town**

Mikan and Hotaru went to a shop that sold candies with a lot of sugar.

"Wow! Let's see how many rabbits I have…oh, I saved ninety rabbits! Alright!" Mikan grinned. She bought a pound of candy.

"If you're not careful you're going to get cavity." Hotaru said and she spooned ice cream into her mouth. "And you're really selfish. Buying a pound of candy just for you."

"I'll be careful…and I'm not selfish! I offered you some a while ago and you refused! Besides, I'm going to give Iinchou, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan! Maybe Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon and Raiko-chan!" Mikan said and place a gummy worm into her mouth.

Mikan kept her word, because the bag still had loads of candy even after she ate. Hotaru took her to a café and ordered pie.

"Banana cream pie! I love banana cream pie!" Mikan began to wolf down on the pie. Nearby students and people eyed Mikan because of her table manners. "Mikan, you look disgusting. Stop being an idiot." Hotaru said and elegantly sliced her pie. "I'm sorry! I'm still hungry!" Mikan wiped her mouth. After a few minutes, her plate was empty and so was Hotaru's. "Let's go for pizza!"

"You're still hungry? I can't believe you're such a pig. You should be a pig instead of a human. You're too barbaric to be a human." Hotaru sighed.

Nevertheless Mikan dragged her to the Pizza Parlor and ordered a cheese and pepperoni pizza.

"Hmm! It's so yummy!" Mikan grinned.

**Northern Woods**

"Hey Raiko, isn't this your first festival?" Ruka asked. Raiko perched on a tree branch and breathed deeply. "Yeah. Though I arrived right after the school festival…I guess I know how it goes."

Natsume snorted. "The Dangerous Ability types don't participate."

"I'm not stupid."

"Never said you are."

"Didn't say you said that."

Suddenly, a strong burst of wind blew.

Natsume struggled to stay put. Ruka held on to a low branch and Raiko froze her body except her head.

The wind stopped and Raiko unfroze her body.

"Whoops! Sorry." A boy from the Middle School apologized.

"Whatever." Natsume said. He stood up that signaled Ruka and Raiko to follow wherever he wanted to go.

"Hey! Wait!" The boy called as the trio walked away.

Natsume paused. "What?"

"Are you Hyuuga Natsume-sama?"

Raiko laughed inside.

"Hn. Yeah." Natsume replied and continued his walk.

"Wow! Hey you, the blonde boy, are you Nogi Ruka-san?" the boy continued and followed them.

"Uh, yeah." Ruka answered. "So that's the 'hottie' the girls in my class talk about. So are you, Natsume-san. Oh, what about the girl? What's your name?"

Raiko almost scoffed; "Oh! So you don't know who I am, huh?"

"I won't tell you." She said quietly.

"Hm, funny little lass you are! Are you Baizuo Rayuko-san?" the boy laughed.

Raiko's eye twitched. "Raiko."

"Oh! That's right, Raiko-san. So you are the cousin of Natsume?"

_What is up with this interrogation?_ Raiko wondered. _This guy is annoying._

Raiko nodded.

"Ah! Then I'm correct! Well, Natsume-san, Ruka-san, and Raiko-san, can you help me around the Academy? I ask anybody I see. By the way, m'name's Daidouno Ichiro."

"We're busy. Ask someone else." Natsume answered.

"Well…thanks for your time!" Ichiro grinned.

"Nhh. Annoying idiot." Natsume muttered.

Ichiro's grin faded as the trio faded in the naked eye.

Suddenly, a hazy voice buzzed from Ichiro's pocket. Ichiro produced a walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"Daidouno, what did they say to you?" a female's voice asked.

"They weren't much of help. However, I know what Ruka-san and Raiko-san are going to do. It concerns Natsume-san and a girl called Sakura Mikan-san, Hakata."

**Dormitories**

"I'm really tired; I'll stay in my room at the moment. Go ahead and do what you want, alright?" Natsume said as they stopped in front of his room.

"But we want to stay with you." Ruka said.

"I want to be alone. Besides, you should stay with the somatic types to plan your attraction. And Raiko, I know you have to finish your story for your mother."

(A/N: Natsume calls Raiko 'Greedy Pig' or 'Rain Maker' when there are people around them. But if they're alone, Natsume calls Raiko by her real name.)

"…Alright then. Raiko, let's go." Ruka said. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria for dinner." Natsume said and went inside his room.

"Let's go to the barn. Imai-san is waiting for us there. The plan is tonight, or tomorrow at 1 AM or 12 AM, so we have to straighten things out. The attraction can wait." Ruka said.

Raiko nodded and followed Ruka to the barn.

**Barn**

They went inside the barn and found Hotaru eyeing a chicken hungrily.

"Imai-san, don't think of eating the poor chicken!" Ruka said.

Hotaru's eyes were stoic though. "Too late."

Ruka's eyes were wide.

"Ruka, forget the chicken." Raiko said quietly and sat on an upside-down bucket.

"Uh, right. Well, I don't think the alcohol idea will be good. I don't even think there's alcohol in the Academy!" Ruka said.

Hotaru blinked. "We saw Misaki-sensei drink tequila." Hotaru and Raiko said in unison.

"Eh…" Ruka was taken aback and sweatdropped.

Suddenly a flash blinded Ruka's eyes for a few seconds.

Ruka blinked several times then he saw Hotaru put her camera in her bag.

"The look on your face was so pathetic I needed to take a picture of it." Hotaru said with an evil gleam in one of her violet orbs.

Ruka's eye twitched in anger.

"I also saw some Biru on Jinno's desk." Raiko remarked. (BTW, Biru is a strong alcohol).

"But why should we make Natsume—"

"Now how do we get the Biru…?" Raiko continued.

"But I don't think we should make Natsume drink." Ruka protested. "Don't be an idiot. We should let him have some fun…and let me have some rabbits…" the evil gleam in her eye seem to grow mischievous. "Hmm…alright. So I guess the way to get the cosmopolitan is to distract Jinno-sensei and get someone to get the Biru. Raiko, since you saw it…you get it."

Raiko sighed. "Okay."

Earlier, Ruka and Raiko visited Hakata Sakuya, a thirteen-year-old psychic. Sakuya tells what will happen, and whatever she says will come true. Sakuya tells Ruka and Raiko that Natsume and Mikan will have insomnia and will go out of their room for some hot chocolate. They accidentally meet each other in a room with two couches and a fireplace. Hotaru appeared to be in Sakuya's tent so Raiko decided she should come along and videotape the whole thing. Raiko would not mind watching the whole scene play all over again.

"I think the room with the fireplace is located near the dormitory. Sakuya says so." Ruka said. "So we have to be there by about 11:45. I'm sure they will be there 12:11."

"So a few minutes after dinner we sleep right away." Hotaru finished.

"Everything's settled. But…how many drops of Biru will I put in Natsume's drink?"

"Four would do." Raiko answered. When she was about eight, she sipped Biru and she was drunk right away.

"Oh, that's right, you tried some when you were young…and you went wild…"

"I guess that's also what made the tsunami." Raiko said flatly.

"Sorry…"

Ruka looked at his watch.

"Time to get the Biru."

**Faculty Room**

Hotaru, Ruka and Raiko arrived at the Faculty Room. Raiko stayed five feet away from the door with her back flat on the wall.

Ruka and Hotaru knocked on the Faculty Room.

Jinno-sensei opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Sensei, will the Special Ability types participate in the School Festival this year?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, they participated last year and they did quite a good job. Why do you ask?"

"We were wondering if they would participate again. I find their attraction really nice." Ruka answered.

"Oh. I see. Is there any more you need?" Jinno asked. "I'm on a tight schedule."

"Yeah, I don't understand what you taught us today." Ruka said.

"Didn't you ask Imai-san?" Jinno-sensei asked suspiciously.

"Yeah…she explained it in a way I still couldn't understand." Ruka fibbed. "…that's queer." Jinno answered. _This boy might be shamming. But if a student asks a teacher's help…_

"Alright, I'll explain. Hold on, I'll get a few things. Meet me in Classroom B."

Jinno went inside. Raiko dashed in and took cover under Misaki-sensei's desk. When she saw Jinno go out, she quickly but quietly crawled to his desk and searched for the Biru.

"C'mon….c'mon…." Raiko muttered and panted. She opened a big drawer and saw the Biru bottle as if she found a bag of one hundred thousand rabbits.

"Found you." Raiko said. She took the Biru, handled it with care, and went to her room. She hid it under her comforter and ran to Classroom B.

She opened the door enough for her face to be seen by either Hotaru or Ruka. Hotaru saw her and Raiko gave the thumbs-up sign. After five minutes, Jinno walked out and eyed Raiko.

"Good job, Raiko. Let's hope the plan works." Ruka said.

"It's almost dinnertime. Let's go to the cafeteria."

**Cafeteria**

"Oh Hotaru I'm so excited for tomorrow! The School Festival will be so much fun!" Mikan squealed. "Wow Mikan, I guess you ate too much sugar today." Nonoko laughed. "Sugar high, alright!" Anna added.

"I guess I won't be able to sleep tonight…all that food…I'm not very hungry for unagi and misu…" Mikan rubbed her stomach. "But I'm still so excited! I really can't wait! But…oh, now I'm very hungry."

Natsume overheard Mikan's squeals of excitement and rolled his eyes.

"Ruka, you haven't touched your karage." Natsume remarked. "Oh, I was deep in thought." Ruka smiled and put his food in his mouth.

Raiko had gohan and maguro. She ate a little yasai, though much to her distaste. Natsume barely touched his unagi and misu. But when he saw Mikan stuff some into her mouth, he decided to eat his dinner.

"You've eaten a lot today. You will be an ugly, fat idiot if you keep that up." Hotaru said and ate some karage.

"Hotaru!" Mikan pouted.

After dinner, Natsume, Ruka and Raiko headed for the dormitory.

They stopped at Raiko's door. "Why do you want to sleep early?"

"We're all tired. Besides, I need to work on something." Raiko said and opened her door. Before she went inside, she yawned and said; "Komban wa."

"Nh." Natsume said. "Komban wa. Have a good night's sleep." Ruka said. Raiko closed the door, and Natsume and Ruka walked to Ruka's room.

"Sleeping early as well? Or you need to do something?" Natsume asked.

"I'm sleeping early. Night." Ruka went inside his room.

Natsume walked alone to the Northern Woods. _That's odd. Ruka and Raiko don't get tired early in the evening. They haven't done anything tiring today. Especially Raiko. Hn, Lazy Pig._

He rested against the tree trunk and gazed at the starry night. The stars had its own different kind of twinkle, and it helped the full moon brighten the night sky.

After a few minutes of staring at the sky, Natsume grew drowsy.

He looked at his watch. 10:13 PM. He sleepily stood up and focused on getting to his room and sleep ASAP.

He arrived at his room, peeled off his uniform and replaced them with his pajamas and crawled under his comforters. The moment he closed his eyes once he hit the pillow, he fell unconscious and his mind traveled to 'the past'.

**The room with the fireplace, 11:45 PM**

Ruka hid behind a wall and waited for Hotaru and Raiko. It was quite dim but the window in front of him gave more light to the whole room. Ruka's face glowed and the whole room had a calming atmosphere.

Ruka felt a tinge of excitement run in his veins. He wondered how Natsume will act once he sips his hot chocolate—with Biru.

Hotaru came in and hid behind the wall with Ruka. "11:47. I got my video camera ready. Where's Raiko-chan?" she asked.

"I think she's on her way."

After a few seconds, Raiko quietly got in and sat next to Hotaru. She carried the bottle of Biru and a lighter.

After a few minutes, Raiko spoke. "It's almost twelve. Are you sure they're coming at twelve? Because if they don't, I'd sleep here until they are here."

"Sakuya said that they're going to be here at twelve. It's 11:57. Three more minutes." Ruka answered.

"They won't come here exactly at twelve. Don't expect too much." Hotaru said and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, Imai-san's right. They'll be here twelve something…maybe twelve-ten."

"Just call me Hotaru-chan." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru-chan, then."

"Uh, Ruka…where's the hot chocolate?" Raiko asked.

Ruka froze. Not as in his body was covered with ice (since Raiko is there).

"…I forgot to make it."

"Goodness, Ruka. It's already twelve. How are we supposed to switch Natsume's cup?"

"Uh…well…I'll try to make one now."

Ruka dashed to the Home Economics room and took out a pack of chocolate powder, a carton of creamy milk and a casserole pan.

First he poured milk in the pan and heated the milk. He stirred the milk while it was heating. When he put his hand over the milk, it moisturized his hand. He mixed the chocolate powder and the milk until it became…well, hot chocolate.

He poured the hot chocolate into a white mug. All the mugs in the cabinet of the room with the fireplace are white with the Alice Academy insignia.

Ruka tidied the H.E. room and carefully carried the mug to the room with the fireplace.

He saw Hotaru filming something.

"Hotaru, I'm back with the hot chocolate. Where's Raiko?" Ruka whispered.

"Good. Natsume and Mikan already arrived. She's behind Mikan's couch. Natsume arrived first and Mikan came in cheerfully. They're having a chat now." Hotaru answered so quietly that Ruka barely heard her. "Raiko made the room colder and their bodies much colder so they have a reason to have some hot chocolate. She even made Natsume's body so cold that he _has_ to drink hot chocolate."

The couch Natsume was sitting on didn't face Ruka and Hotaru. The couch Mikan was sitting on faced the wall the quiet duo was hiding behind. Beside Natsume's couch was the table his mug was on.

"Raiko just positioned a small video camera in a place where we can see Natsume perfectly. Oh, she's coming back now." Hotaru said. Raiko quietly crawled to the other side of the room and making sure she wasn't seen.

Hotaru handed Ruka a rectangular item that transmitted what the video camera was recording. "This is what Natsume's facial features are. If he looks behind Mikan, it's Raiko's turn. She has to switch mugs and put Biru into the one Natsume made. Then she switches the mug again. I'm just reminding you."

"Figures that you can't sleep. You're too excited for the School Festival." Natsume muttered and sipped his hot chocolate.

"Well, I ate too much candies today…and I guess I had too much sugar." Mikan smiled. She sipped her hot chocolate. "Uh, can you do me a favor…Natsume-kun?"

"Nhh." Natsume looked away.

"I take that as a 'yes'. My hot chocolate is a bit cold…can you heat it?"

Natsume didn't budge. Suddenly, a flame surrounded Mikan's mug.

Before Mikan could yell, the flame was gone.

"You didn't have to—"

Mikan paused. She sighed and sipped her mug. It was so tasty! How can a simple flame give it such warmth and taste?

"…Thank you, Natsume-kun. My hot chocolate is warmer and tastier now!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Natsume looked at her. They eyed each other for about three seconds then Natsume looked behind Mikan.

"Raiko, go." Ruka whispered. Raiko nodded and immediately switched mugs. She took the Biru and tipped the top to the mug.

One drop.

Two drops.

Three drops.

Four—

Since most of the Biru was at the top, more than four drops made its way to Natsume's mug!

Raiko immediately separated the mug and the Biru and stared at the mug with horror.

Natsume's going to have a bad liver.

"That's weird…my mug wasn't this full." Natsume quietly remarked. "What did you say?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing."

Raiko quickly got the Biru-free mug and carefully tipped the Biru to the mug.

One drop

Two—

However, more Biru went inside the mug! Raiko's insides squeezed.

"Ruka, run to the H.E. room and get a pot, or sauce pan—whatever, quick!"

Ruka dashed to the H.E. room and returned with a saucepan. Raiko quickly poured all the hot chocolate of both mugs into the sauce pan and quickly mixed it. She poured the hot chocolate in both mugs and placed a random one on the table where Natsume's mug is supposed to be.

Raiko sighed with relief.

"You almost messed everything up. Be careful." Hotaru hissed.

Natsume sipped from his mug. After a few seconds, he started to laugh.

"Natsume? What's so funny?" Mikan asked. Then it hit her.

"Oh my gosh, Natsume! You're laughing!" Mikan smiled.

"Why, never seen me laugh before? Hahaha! If you want my eye take it! HAHA!" Natsume laughed so hard.

"…Nhh…if his laugh is that loud, I have to soundproof the room." Hotaru said.

Hotaru pulled out a controller and pressed a green button. A mechanical arm reached out of the top and deposited a small circular machine at the corner or the room.

"The room is soundproof now." Hotaru said.

"Wahahahaha! Come here, Mikan!" Natsume choked and place his hot chocolate on the table.

Mikan laughed and place her hot chocolate on the table next to her. She sat next to Natsume. Natsume wiped his mouth with a napkin and popped a few breath mints into his mouth.

Suddenly, Natsume pulled her close to his face. Mikan felt the heat from his breath relax her face. Natsume moved closer to Mikan—

Mikan gasped then relaxed into the drunk kiss.

"This will win me thousands of rabbits." Hotaru said evilly.

"I will never forget this." Raiko said, almost smiling.

Raiko looked at Ruka.

His bangs covered his eyes.

**Next Day, Classroom B**

"IMAI!" Natsume roared.

Hotaru fixed her eyes on him. "Thanks to you, I'm earning hundreds of rabbits."

Natsume death-glared at her. "You're dead."

_**End of One Shot**_

So, how do you like it? Constructive Criticism is accepted. No flames.


End file.
